


Foreboding

by plsnskanks (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, i used slant rhyme like once, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plsnskanks
Summary: Edd and Eduardo have an issue





	Foreboding

There once was a man named Eddy

With a boyfriend going quite steady

So they did what men do

When they're ready for two 

To be three, now throw some confetti 

 

Eduardo was going into heat 

Edd, also in rut, thought that was neat 

So they took off their pants 

Sang curses like chants 

And fucked until both were complete 

 

With hard thrusts and wanton moan 

Edd and Eddy both came with a groan 

Edd forgot to pull out 

Eddy noted with a shout 

What had come next who could have known 

 

A trip to the doctor would sustain 

A truth that made all color drain 

From Edd and Eddy's face 

And another place 

Eddy put Edd in a world of pain 

 

Several long months had gone past 

With Eduardo conceiving through ass 

The final day came due 

To the ER they flew 

Eddy saying some things quite crass 

 

Eduardo was having a butt baby 

A bit far-fetched, some might say maybe 

Defying natural law 

Edd won't say what he saw 

And now somewhat proud parents they be

**Author's Note:**

> i was never told reqs could not be written in limerick form


End file.
